


Flood

by laureltreedaphne



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureltreedaphne/pseuds/laureltreedaphne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has never done particularly well with storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating fic over from Livejournal - this is from 2003. Written for the contrelamontre multiple tense challenge.

Billy has never done particularly well with storms. When he was a kid, the slightest hint of a gray cloud in the sky was enough to make his fingers start to tremble, to make his stomach clench in a tight knot of dreadful anticipation. When the first clap of thunder sounded, he would head for his closet, a small sanctuary tucked neatly into the corner of his room. Once there, he pulled the door shut, sat on the floor, pressed his knees tightly to his chest, and tried to let the darkness block out the storm that he knew was raging all around him. 

***

It's nearly six when Dominic reaches the seldom used trailer that Elijah saw Billy go into. Outside, the set is a sea of plastic tarps and disgruntled crew members in yellow ponchos. Dominic nudges the door gently, letting it fall open of its own accord. He sees nothing other than a couple of boxes, but steps inside anyway.

"Billy?" he calls out tentatively, letting the name hang in the trailer's still air. He pushes the door shut, and the rain fades to nothing but a dull thrumming on the roof. "You in here?" A vague noise alerts him to the presence of something in the far corner of the trailer, and he squints, trying to make it out, but the dim light filtering in through the solitary window isn't enough to see anything by. He reaches behind him, searching for a light switch, but Billy's voice, ragged and desperate, stops his hand in mid-air. 

"Don't." Just then, a shock of lightning illuminates the sky outside, and Dom catches a glimpse of Billy, pressed into the corner, knees pulled up tightly against his chest, with eyes that are wild and scared. Using the trailer's wall as a guide, Dom makes his way over, until he can brace his back against the wall and slide down next to Billy, so close that he can feel him trembling. He reaches out and encloses Billy's small hand in his larger one, and realizes that he can feel that trembling too. 

"Billy? What's wrong?" Beside him, Billy pulls in a shaking breath, then lets it back out again in a soft whoosh that dances over his lips. When he speaks, his voice sounds a bit more steady, more controlled. 

"I just - I don't do too well with storms, is all." Dom tries, he really does, to hold back the chuckle that he can feel building in his throat, but in the end it bursts out anyway, echoing softly in the empty room. Billy elbows him in the ribs. "You wanker! Don't laugh!" But Dom can hear the smile in his voice, and is glad that his panicky tone from earlier has dissipated at least a little bit. 

"It's just a little strange, Bill, you bein' afraid of storms at your age." He feels the shoulder next to his lift for a brief second, then drop back down. 

"I know. But I just can't seem to-" A clap of thunder cuts off the rest of Billy's sentence, and instantly, Dom feels him go tense again. When the next bolt of lightning brightens the inside of trailer, he looks down at Billy's face, alabaster and paralyzed with fear. 

"This," Dom says resolutely, "is ridiculous. We need to cure you of this." He thinks for a moment, absent-mindedly running his fingers along the grooves of Billy's knuckles, and just like that, the idea comes to him. "We'll play that game. You know, that children's game, where you count the seconds between the flash and the noise to see how far away the storm is." Outside, the lightning flashes and the thunder rumbles loudly, causing Billy to clutch at Dom's hand. 

"I don't think that's gonna work, Dommie," he says, his voice tremulous. 

"It'll work," Dom answers, his mind made up. "Just wait for the lightning." After a few minutes, another flash bathes the room in light, and Dominic smiles to himself. 

"Now," he says, freeing his hand from Billy's, "we count."

Dom turns his head, and can just make out Billy's profile through the darkness of the room. He's close enough that each time he takes a breath, he can smell the sweet, slightly tangy scent that's somehow uniquely Billy, mixed with the scent of Elijah's almond shampoo, and the ever present scent of Hobbit-ear glue. "One," he breathes, then carefully reaches up and smoothes the hair behind Billy's ear away, before pressing a chaste kiss to the soft white skin that lies beneath. Predictably, Billy jumps. 

"What're you doing?" he yelps, and Dom smugly notes that he no longer sounds scared. 

"I'm counting," Dom says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't interrupt me, you'll make me lose track!" And before Billy has a chance to respond, he presses a slightly less chaste kiss at the point where Billy's jaw meets his neck. This time, Billy doesn't say anything, and so Dom continues with his counting. "Two."

Billy's legs have fallen away from his chest and are now stretched out flat on the floor, Dom moves to straddle them so that they are facing each other. He places a hot, openmouthed kiss on the hollow just below Billy's Adam's Apple, allows his tongue to dart out and lick at the flesh there, and Billy lets out a whimper that has nothing to do with fear of storms. "Three," Dom counts, and begins to pull the buttons on Billy's shirt open, sliding the fabric down his arms to reveal the pale skin of his chest. He's about to mark four by exploring the area of flat muscle right above the waistband of Billy's jeans, when the room is lit by another bolt of lightning. Dom pulls back and trails a solitary finger along the waistband instead, grinning so widely that even in the darkness, Billy can make out the flash of his teeth. 

"Only three miles away. It's close," Dom says, running a finger along one of the sinews in Billy's forearm. 

"I'm not quite sure that you counted correctly," says Billy, moving so that Dom can position himself over his legs more firmly. 

"Is that so? Well maybe this time, you can help. We'll have to wait until the next round of lightning though." And with that, he leans forward and finally kisses Billy on the mouth. As their lips touch, Billy lets out a little sigh, and it's perfect, soft and sweet and everything that Dominic knew kissing Billy would be. He feels Billy's tongue slip past his lips tentatively, and hums his approval against Billy's mouth. When the next bolt of lightning strikes, Dom pulls back, biting gently at Billy's lower lip before he pulls completely away. 

"Now, count," he instructs, as he reaches a hand down to unbutton the fly of Billy's pants. Dom frees him from his jeans, then slides down to where Billy's cock is already hard and waiting. Gently, almost reverently, he strokes it a few times, and then, without warning, takes him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and digging his hands into the soft flesh of Billy's hips. Billy moans and thrusts into Dom's mouth, twining his fingers through Dom's hair. When the next clap of thunder echoes through the room, neither of them pays any attention. 

"Dominic," Billy says, and his voice is so rough and ragged, it's like nothing Dom's ever heard before. He relaxes his throat and takes all of Billy in his mouth, and Billy lets out a groan that comes from deep inside of him, the result of the most exquisite pain he's ever felt in his entire life. Dominic's mouth is hot, so hot on his cock, and Billy doesn't know if he's going to be able to hold on for much longer...

Just as Billy begins to clutch desperately at Dom's hair, a bright flash of lightning illuminates the room, and in that one moment, Billy sees Dom's mouth wrapped tightly around his cock, Dom's eyes staring up into his unblinkingly from beneath lowered lashes. It's too much for Billy to take, and he comes yelling Dominic's name as the lighting fades, leaving them in darkness again. It is without a doubt the most beautiful thing Billy has ever seen, and he knows he will never be afraid of thunderstorms again. 

***

Later on, when it starts to storm, Billy will not head for the nearest closet or dark trailer. Instead, he'll go find Dominic. "Dommie," he'll say, trying not to smile, "I'm scared." Dom will raise an eyebrow in mock disbelief. 

"Really?" he'll say. "I thought we'd cured you of that." When Billy shakes his head, he'll laugh and pull him into his arms. "Well," he'll say, "we'd better try again."


End file.
